


By Your Eyes

by FaithlessBex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I love Raphael 2k17, Lucifer doesn't need him to speak to get that, Raphael is very messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: Lucifer’s awe is almost impossible to bear hearing, but he doesn’t dare break their connection now.





	By Your Eyes

“Raphael. It’s been a while.”

He knows that voice – not the vessel’s, but the voice under it. Then again, how did one forget the most beautiful voice that had ever graced Heaven? He’s not sure. He stands resolutely, stares straight ahead and not at the abomination that had once been his brother that circles him like a shark in bloodied water.

“What, demon caught your tongue?”

There’s amusement, now, and irritation coloring the voice. Good. He has nothing to say to this twisted creature.

“Fine. You’ll listen, then. You always were good at listening. I’m sure Michael has great respect for your ears.”

The room lights as lightning strikes the tree just outside, an errant surge of anger escaping his control. Lucifer stops briefly, staring out the window before turning his piercing gaze towards Raphael.

“Was I wrong?”

The innocent tone draws forth a sharp scowl to his face, dark eyes meeting blue in a war of overwhelming anger and bottomless curiosity.

“What has our brother turned you into?”

Lucifer’s awe is almost impossible to bear hearing, but he doesn’t dare break their connection now.

“I never imagined- but why would I? You had always been so soft. Fascinating. You want nothing more than to see me dead, don’t you, little brother? To think you’d be capable of that sort of hatred. What _He_ would say if he saw you like this.”

It’s a testament to his control that he holds back the comment that would no doubt please his Fallen brother to the depths of his twisted grace. That it doesn’t matter what their father would say, because he is gone and that even if he were capable of return, Raphael would not care.

He hates him with almost every fiber of his being. He cannot find the love in him for the being they called father where once there had been a wellspring.

“You’re not alone, little brother. Do you even know what you’re capable of?”

Soft words, gentle touches to his vessel’s shoulder and face, grace barely separated now – a patient glacier and a barely contained storm - and then the moment is gone. Something in Lucifer’s face has closed off as he stares at Raphael. He thinks he sees judgement in those eyes.

“You know how to find me when you chose to be honest with yourself, Raphael.”


End file.
